Microcircuit packages often include electrical leads which extend through a package wall and which are hermetically sealed by glass seals within openings in the package wall. Such packages are available in a variety of configurations such as dual-in-line headers having two parallel arrays of leads which extend orthogonally from the mounting surface of the header, and flat packs which include outwardly extending leads in a plane parallel to the mounting surface. The leads are each electrically insulated from the package by the respective glass seal. It is often required that one or more leads be electrically grounded to the package, and such grounding has been provided heretofore by the fabrication of a special package which includes the one or more grounded leads. In a known technique for fabricating a grounded lead package, a tube of material compatible with the base metal of the package is provided in the opening for the lead which is to be grounded, and a ground pin is inserted through the tube. This procedure is performed prior to glass sealing. Thereafter, the package is brazed to cause sealing of the nongrounded leads and sealing and grounding of the lead and tube structure. This grounding technique is provided as a special custom fabrication for a particular package configuration and is of considerably greater expense than the fabrication of a standard microcircuit package having all nongrounded leads.